This invention relates to yarn winding apparatus. More particularly it relates to dual chuck continuous yarn winding apparatus which utilizes tail making cylinders to begin the winding process on the empty chuck.
Continuous high speed yarn winders are currently available and utilize a pair of chucks which extend from a revolver and which are located below a take-up head which guides the yarn and which drives the yarn packages on the chuck which is in use. One such commercially available winder is the Barmag SW4R Winder which is manufactured by Barmag Barmer Maschinenfabrik Aktiengsellschaft of the Federal Republic of Germany and is commercially available in the United States through American Barmag Corporation of Charlotte, N.C. FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 generally show portions of a Barmag SW4R Winder.
Referring now more particularly to FIGS. 1-3, yarn winding apparatus 10 includes Winder 12 having take-up head 14 mounted above a pair of rotatable chucks 16 and 18. Chuck 16 is shown to contain a pair of yarn packages 20 and 22 which are almost complete therefore doffing of the packages will soon begin. Normally the yarn packages are wound on a bobbin (not shown). Chucks 16 and 18 are connected to revolver 24 which automatically places the chucks in the proper position for winding, tail making, and doffing. Take-up head includes drive roller 26 which makes contact with yarn packages 20 and 22 for rotating the yarn packages and thus chuck 16. Take-up head 14 also includes yarn guide roller 28 for guiding yarn 30 and 32 onto chuck 16.
Apparatus 10 also includes various yarn manipulating apparatus located above winder head 14 such as yarn draw roller 34. Other types of apparatus may be located above the winder head such as texturizing and false twisting apparatus, depending on the end product desired.
A door 36 is attached to take-up head by means of hinge 38. A pair of tailmaker cylinders 40 and 42 are attached to door 36 by mounting brackets 44 and 46. There could be more or less tailmaker cylinders depending on the number of packages which the machine is designed to wind.
FIG. 4 shows one of the tailmaker cylinders 40 with its associated piston 48 in the up position as also shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 5 shows tailmaker cylinder 40 with its associated piston 48 in the down position for making a tail for beginning a yarn package on chuck 18 as also shown in FIG. 3. Pigtail 50 grabs yarn 30 coming off of yarn roller 28 as the chucks 16 and 18 are rotated clockwise.
Piston 52 connects vertically moving head 14 to the stationary portion 11 of apparatus 10 and causes head 14 to move upwardly or downwardly for its various operations including its movement upwardly as the packages 20 and 22 begin to grow as they are wound. Because tailmaker cylinders 40 and 42 project upwardly above head 14 and are in effect connected to winder head 14 through its connection to door 36, an amount of clearance must be given above winder head 14 to the extent of the highest point reached by the tops of the cylinders. Therefore yarn manipulating apparatus such as draw roller 34 cannot be mounted in this dead space generally indicated as space 54. Because of the movement of these vertically extending tailmaker cylinders, a substantial amount of space is wasted and yarn manufacturing plants must be configured to accommodate these vertically moving cylinders to the detriment of efficient layouts for production.